


Day 5 - Blowjob

by FrankiValerie



Series: 30 Day NSFW challenge [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Deep Throating, F/M, Kinkmeme, Oral Sex, blowjob, prompt, risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: Jack and Caleb are invited to Miranda's Illium apartment to celebrate John Shepard's birthday... and are left unattended.





	Day 5 - Blowjob

Miranda got to her feet, smiling warmly, “Shepard, do you mind coming in here with me for a moment?” She nodded to the bedroom door and then looked to Jack and Caleb, the same warm smile on her lips, “Sorry, just a moment.” She then excused herself and headed for the bedroom with Shepard following behind, looking intrigued but oblivious. Shepard closed the door behind them, leaving their guests staring with slack jaws and wide eyes.  

As the door closed, Caleb turned back to Jack, “are you fucking kidding me? They’re gonna fuck each other mid birthday meal? While we’re still here?” He snorted a laugh, looking back to the bedroom door, “Miranda's got fucking bolder…”

Not two days prior, Miranda had confessed to Jack that she and Caleb had fucked before he met Jack… she had taken it badly and spat back to Miranda that she’d fucked Shepard in her subdeck hidey-hole before taking down the collectors.  It wasn’t a lie, but she’d made it out to be more than it was to hurt Miranda.  Likely that was what had provoked the Operative’s sudden need to claim the Paragon Spectre.

It was no issue to Jack, Caleb had been her one and only from the day they met, even if it had taken her a fucking long time to admit that to herself… but the way Caleb admired Miranda’s forwardness and confidence now caused a knot of jealous-ness twist in the pit of her stomach.  She dropped her knife and fork, turned in her seat toward Caleb and stroked her hand up his leg and across to his crotch, “You wanna fool around in her office?”

Caleb’s attention turned back to her immediately and he grinned, eyes alight with mischief, “...Office? Or the couch?”

She licked her teeth, looked over to the couch, to the bedroom door… If Miranda and Shepard came out the bedroom, the first thing they’d see would be that couch… She grinned and looked back to Caleb, “Couch. Fucking love how you think.”  

She got up and he followed like a bullet after her, grinning wide as he fell back onto the couch.  She moved to straddle him, practically jumping on him in her eagerness, and kissed him firmly, roughly, passionately.  He returned her kiss with mirrored passion, his hands moving to her waist to pull her tight against him as she began the hard, slow grinding of her hips.  

He grunted and broke from their heated kiss, eyeing her lips, swollen from the friction of his stubble before locking eyes with her, his voice a husky whisper laced with need, “....tease.”

She slowed the roll of her hips to an achingly slow motion and ran her hands down his chest, “Complaining, C?”

He smirked, hands rubbing her thighs, loving how she moved on him, “When I got you in my arms, gorgeous? Never.”

She bit her lip and kept her hand stroking lower to caress his crotch, easily finding his growing erection pressing against the fabric.  She held her forehead to his, glancing to Miranda’s bedroom door, “How long you think we got?”

He grunted and inhaled deep, his cock hardening further at her continued gentle caress, “With them in there? Who fucking knows. But fuck…” he shifted, jaw hardened, the pressure in his pants adding to his ache, “it's gonna be a long night for me if they come out now.”

She exhaled a soft groan, her hand running the length of his cock, feeling his need for her, “fuck - for me too... should have thought this through.” They’d never been able to just kiss or just ‘fool around’ like she’d suggested.  They were too hungry for each other, every touch between them ignited an insatiable lust.  She groaned again and grabbed the buckle of his belt, flicking it open with practiced skill, shaking off any worry, “So what if they catch us…”

Caleb’s mouth pulled into that irresistible grins, her urgency making him want her more, and pushed his back into the couch as he shifted his hips again, allowing her access to his belt, “...you wanna get invited back? ‘Cause fucking on Lawson's couch'll probably stop that happening.” he warned, his eyes now focused on her hands, anticipating the warm touch of her hands on his cock, and grunted when she paused…

Before they sat down for their meal Shepard had asked Jack to try and get along with Miranda - for his sake.  For the sake of their friendship… and she’d begrudgingly agreed.  Those words cut through her haze of lust - not half an hour after she was about to defile Lawson’s expensive looking white sofa… again she looked over at the bedroom door, “Yeah it'll really piss her off…”

Caleb pulled her back into their heated petting by using the opportunity of her distraction to reach up and kiss her neck, then her jaw and she shuddered at the scratch of his stubble “so what're we doing?” he asked, shifting his hips up against hers.

She closed her eyes, lips in a snarl as she leaned into his touch, “Fuck it,” she pulled away, off his lap and onto her knees in front of him, returning her hands to the fastenings of his pants and tearing them open, “We're being cautious.” She licked her lips as opened the front of his pants as wide as she can and pulled down the waist of his boxers to free his hard cock, wasting no time in leaning forward to run her tongue up its impressive length.

He groaned low in his throat as his cock springs free then gasps in met need as he feels her perfect tongue on his hard shaft “Fuck J…” Casting a quick gaze to the closed bedroom door, he looks back to her, lowering his voice, “They could come out any minute.”

Jack flicked her tongue against the tip of his cock with a hungry grin, met his gaze, hands stroking his thighs, one hand moving to wrap around the base of his thick shaft, working him slowly, “Makes it more exciting right?”

Looking down to watch her, he rests his arms on the edge of the couch, speaking in low, hushed tones, “‘Long as Lawson doesn’t come out her and cut my dick off for sullying her fucking couch.”

Shifting herself closer as she works him, her grin falls and brow furrows, a snarl on her lips, “If she even thinks about touching your cock again, I’ll tear her apart,” she then looks to his cock, admiring how hard he gets for her, and kisses the tip “Fucking perfect.” She swirled her tongue over his cock and wrapped her lips around his shaft, steadily pushing down to take his thick shaft into her mouth.

“Oh fuck, J” Caleb groaned and bit his lip to keep himself from making any further noise, looking down to watch her.  His thigh muscles stiffened as his cock shuddered in his mouth and he sucks in a breath, “feels so fucking good.”

Working his base she slowly bobs up and down, steadily pushing her lips further down, taking more of him into her mouth with every stroke, her tongue pressing against his shaft to guide him deep into her throat, shuffling closer and arching her back for a better angle.

He closed his eyes, and rolled his hips up toward her, laying his head back and softly moaning her name, “Fuck Jack, just like that -- gonna make me cum...”

She groaned around his cock, loving the taste of him, his need in his movements, how he moans her name, how his thick shaft pressed against her throat.  His words spurred her on and she sped her motions, applying the perfect pressure with her hand around the base of his shaft, exactly the firmness she knew he loved. Her palm massaging his balls when she deep throated him, her tongue rolling over him the way only she knows drives him crazy as she pulled back, sucking her lips tight around his tip.

He rocked his hips in time with her movements and moaned again, reaching down to rest his hand behind her neck.  He began to  moves his hips more insistently, looking down again to watch her as she worked him expertly, greedily.  With a final groan of her name he exploded in her mouth, his release hot and copious, his hips pushing forward before he breathlessly collapsed back on the couch.

Jack grinned around him and softened her touch, pulling back to milk his shaft with long, slow strokes, her full lips locked around the head of his cock as she greedily drank down his seed, loving the visual of him laid back against the couch, surrendered to her, head full of the pleasure _she_ gives him, what only she can give him.  His hands grasp the fabric of the couch beneath him as she lapped up the very last of him then pulled back, panting, as he lifted his head again.  She met his gaze and licked her lips, continuing to gently stroke him, “think you’re enjoying the risk here, C… you came real fucking hard.”

Taking a shallow breath he smiles, speaking huskily, “I only ever cum that hard for you, baby, and that perfect fucking mouth of yours.”

Eventually she removed her hand, massaging his tensed thighs as she stands, moving back over him, her legs by his sides, and she held her forehead to his, licking her lips again, keeping her voice low, “I love that I can do that to you.”

The two tensed and their heads whipped around as the bedroom door opened.  There was a fraction of a second where Jack managed to move off Caleb and sit by his side, blocking most of him from view while he begrudgingly attempted to tuck his still steel-hard cock back into his far-too-restricting pants. Shepard was holding a large box in his hand and beaming brightly, Miranda following soon after him, neither of them showing any signs of undress or distress and neither immediately noticing that Jack and Caleb had moved to the couch… maybe she just wanted to give him his present, which must have been in that box, to him in privacy… Jack grinned at the conclusion, just as Shepard lifted his head and met her gaze.  Still panting, Jack wiped the corners of her mouth with her thumb then settled back, grabbing Caleb’s wrist to wrap his arm around her shoulders, crossing her leg over the other, “...Game’s about to start.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was an easier one cus it was actually RP'd via twitter so.... I cheated and this still took all damn day to put together. Trimming the fat and making everything the same PoV-ish and.... ugh, annoying. 
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "clothed getting off" and I'm so damn stumped. Also have less time tomorrow, it may be a VERY short piece. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this, please leave kudos, they sustain me.


End file.
